utaufandomcom-20200223-history
The UTAChats
About The UTAchats, named by Adlez (Mita Souzou), and unapproved by the actual six that are in said group, are a group of six people that were brought together through UTAForum's Chatango and later was brought into a Skype group. The group was born around the time that the newbie, Ni-Kun (Kihekine "Ni" Kusatta), had arrived to UTAForum's Chatango. A few days prior to Ni-Kun's arrival, Stormy (Solaria) asked if the people that were currently in the chat would like to do a big Skype call. They did so. This group originally contained more than the remaining six, however. It consisted of TheDrunkRecruit (Ryouki Raiden), Stormy, Ni-Kun, 38th Parallel (Yuki Kusata), PurinPuff (Kazu), SVUtau (VV01 Takumi), Automatique (Shin Noeko), Nova (Rei Yurene), Alpha (Sora Waffuru), Avalia (LIV), TheSnowSongtress (Hekine Chinji), Saku-san (Tsuyoikoe Kaika), Hakumei (Hakumei Hahen), Mochi (Habu Jozo), Adlez, and possibly more. Over time, the group's number decreased until only TheDrunkRecruit, Stormy, Ni-Kun, 38th Parallel, PurinPuff, and SVUtau remained. It currently stands at these six, which even now still communicate with each other. According to Adlez, "These UTAUs are like some sort of official group thingy that UTAForum has. They're alway UTAU Members Ryouki Raiden Solaria Kihekine "Ni" Kusatta Yuki Kusata Kazu VV01 Takumi Member Biographies Stormy UTAU(s):Solaria Stormy dislikes her own UTAU for an unknown reason. She's very magnanimous and sympathetic, and will give you a pep talk you'll never forget. Stormy is able to lift any mood when you're feeling down and always takes the most logical route. She has a strong will, and will fight for what she believes in. She has formed strong relationships with the UTAchats. TheDrunkRecruit UTAU(s):Ryouki Raiden Referred to as Drunkie/Drunkii for short, he is very timid at first, but once you get to know him, he is very proper and mature. He will often throw in a joke or two at you spontaneously which won't leave you with a dull moment, since it usually involves a hilarious picture or pun, et cetera. He's very caring about others' opinions and feelings and his mood can change at the slightest change of someone else's. But his fun, yet stern personality makes him a very interesting person. He delays recording new voicebanks a lot more than the rest of the The UTAchats. 38th Parallel UTAU(s):Yuki Kusata, Soshiki Nami Always called 38 in the group, she's very docile and nice. She's usually a hard worker and barely ever complains about work. She usually doesn't like her drawings, especially when they are very exquisite. She has a strong personality, and isn't afraid to show it. 38 is very nice and is always fun to converse with. PurinPuff UTAU(s):Kazu, Nike Called Purin for short; Purin is really considerate and funny. Lately, he has been busy to come online but the other members do not mind. Purin is always considerate when asked for his opinion and will never say anything negative towards it. Even if there is something negative he wants to say, he says it in the nicest way possible. SVUtau UTAU(s):VV01 Takumi Referred to as SV for short, he's very spontaneous and silly. He claims he is a neko most of the time, which adds to his playfullness and silliness. He's somewhat of a comic relief of the group and usually has a penchant for annoying TheDrunkRecruit. He seems really nice if you talk to him one on one, and even when you're hurt, his personality will make you feel better in an instant. SV is actually a "Vocaloid Hoarder" that is to say that he buys every VOCALOID that comes out. He has also semi-decent UTAU tuning skills. He is also notorious for being lazy and having a VERY soft voice. Ni-Kun UTAU(s):Kihekine "Ni" Kusatta, Kihekine Nia, Leroy "Lee" Williams, Eolisoli "Sam" Se, Nibiru Kyogi, Tarumi Kuma, Hisomu Haru (Names are all Eastern order except Lee)